harroway_paradisefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Geneticist
As a Geneticist you'll be playing around with the fundamentals of life. This is a very technical class, but there are a few simple things people can do that are still learning the ins and out of genetics. The main things you're meant to do: find hidden powers, fix disabilities, and clone people. Required Knowledge For Standard Operating Procedure for this role and other science roles, please see Standard Operating Procedure (Science). Cloning Cloning is one of the main aspects of your job. Bringing people back from the dead is a delicate science, so read on. This aspect of genetics is firmly in the Chief Medical Officer's jurisdiction, and he has the final say on what happens here, rather than the Research Director. You can clone people from scans made while they are alive and well (which is preferred), or from a corpse (which happens more often than not). Feel free to call people to get their backups made, especially for Heads of Staff. Scan The first thing that a clone needs is a record in the cloning console. Scanning requires a dead or live human body (monkeys won't work), whereas making the actual clone requires the person to be dead. # Make sure the person is not wearing anything. (Optional) #* If the person is alive, have them strip. #* If the person is dead, click+drag their body onto yours to bring up their clothing window, then click on the links identifying each piece of clothing to remove it. # Grab the person. # Click on the DNA scanner to place them inside. # Click on the cloning console to bring up its menu. # Click Scan. # Click View Records to make sure their record is listed in the cloning database. Making the Clone Remember, a clone can only be made when the person you're making a clone for is dead and logged in. If they aren't dead or have logged out, you'll see an "Unable to initiate cloning cycle" error in the Cloning System Control. # Head to the cloning console beside the cloning pod, and click on it to open its menu. # Click View Records, select the person you wish to clone, then click Clone. #* Note: After clicking "Clone" the dead person will get a pop-up window asking if they want to come back to life. If they choose "No", the console will say "Unable to initiate cloning cycle". If they choose "Yes", the console will say "Cloning cycle activated", and their body will be remade in a few minutes. '''You do not need to ask in OOC. Doing this is now considered IC in OOC.' #* ''Note #2: When a new clone is made, that person's record is deleted from the database, so they must be scanned again if they are to be cloned a second time. Finishing a New Clone # Grab the new clone and take it to Cryo, the room with large cryo cells. # Click on one of the cells to place the clone inside and set the Cryo status to On. # Take a nearby beaker filled with Cryoxadone and then click on the same cell you placed the clone in to load the beaker into the cell. Note that Clonexadone heals them faster and should be used when possible. Get some from the Chemist. # Use the nearby on both O2 canisters to secure them (if they aren't already). # Set the freezer's Target gas temperature to its lowest amount by clicking on the far-left "-" until the number in the center no longer decreases. # Set the freezer to On. #* Note: At this point, the clone will begin to heal slowly if cryo was set up correctly, shown by the increasing health indication in the cryo cell's menu. # Click on the cyro cell to check on your clone. When its health reaches 100, it is considered finished and can then be ejected (right-click > Eject Occupant). # Don't forget! when you're done with the cryo room, turn the cryo cells to Off so you don't waste Oxygen! Also, if you still have their old body, drag it to the morgue to prevent Clone Memory Disorder (which is purely for role-play purposes). Clone Memory Disorder See Clone Memory Disorder for a more in depth analysis on clones from their perspective, but there are general proceedures that need to be followed. Remember this applies to cloned criminals too- If they've been cloned, it's for corporate purposes.'' *'''ENSURE THE PATIENT WILL NOT SEE THEIR BODY AT ALL COSTS, OR THINK THEY WERE IN GENETICS. If the individual has morgue access, cremating the old remains may be for the best prior to awakening. *Ask the patient how they feel - symptom 1 of CMD will most of the time be apparent in the subject. *They will most likely ask questions about why they are there. *Give an excuse: Tell them that they have hurt their head, were wounded, or otherwise put into cryo. (You might also want to tell them that they fainted after their back-up, which is common for patients that were nervous to get into the machine.) *Inform all involved personnel of the excuse. Hypercloning A dangerous procedure, but might be useful if there is a large amount of people needing to be cloned. If you click the cloning pod with an ID that has genetics access and use the "eject" verb (right click the pod and hit eject), you'll eject a 30-40% done clone. Finish them over in cryogenics if they have Clonexadone loaded into the machines. As an aside, the cloning pod ejects its current unfinished clone if the room's equipment loses power. If you get a cooperative engineer to unlock the APC for you, you can switch the power off and on to eject a clone early failing the above method. This can speed up the process of cloning significantly, freeing up the cloning machine for another patient. Patient well-being must be taken into account however. Playing with Genes Playing around with DNA has its advantage. Check the Guide to Genetics for a more detailed list of what powers are and how to get them. You should always listen to the Research Director for this aspect. Standard Operating Procedures Cloning is to take precedence over genetic experimentation. Corpses are not to be placed in disposals. Genetic modifications may only be handed out with CMO authorization. Consent from the patient is to be given in all cases. Failure to do so is grounds for immediate dismissal, and possible brig time. UI Changes are to be recorded and a copy sent to the HoP, so the crew manifest may reflect new identities. Unrecorded modifications to identity may be grounds for dismissal. As a Traitor As a traitor, you are pretty much able to do anything you want in your lab. After sticking about for a few moments, any security forces usually vanish from the room of medium priority targets, like the RD or CE. At this time, you can then loot their items and access, or even their appearance! You can easily replace people, just be sure to get rid of the original and wear the right clothes! Category: Jobs